


Projet d'équipe avorté

by Kuroe_Shizen



Series: Des baisers comme des cognards [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Marcus has Nephew, Uncle Marcus, quaffle instead of brain, uncle Oliver
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29819331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroe_Shizen/pseuds/Kuroe_Shizen
Summary: La cousine de Marcus aimerait bien que lui et Oliver cesse de kidnapper sa fille tous les week-ends...sans que cela mène à la création d'une équipe familiale de quidditch si possible.
Relationships: Marcus Flint/Oliver Wood
Series: Des baisers comme des cognards [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192016
Kudos: 1





	Projet d'équipe avorté

C’est vendredi soir, il est bientôt 19 heures et Eleanora se tient dans sa cuisine les bras croisés face à un dilemme. Trois visages sont tournés vers elle, la suppliant presque du regard et l’un d’entre eux affiche même la moue du chat Potté. Marcus et Oliver veulent encore lui emprunter sa fille pour le week-end c’est déjà la troisième fois ce mois-ci, elle ne doit pas céder.

\- C’est non, ne me regardez pas comme ça tous les trois.

\- Mais maman, tente de protester la petite fille.

\- J’ai dit non, Violette.

\- Allez El’, intervient Oliver, ça lui ferait tellement plaisir.

\- Évidemment que ça lui ferait plaisir. Elle a 8 ans et vous allez encore l’emmener faire du balai. Seulement je suis désolée mais elle a des devoirs à faire et...

\- Les devoirs sont faits, la coupe Marcus.

\- Vraiment ? Faites moi voir ça.

\- Tiens maman, fait Violette avec un grand sourire en lui tendant son cahier d’exercice.

\- En effet, constate-t-elle, les devoirs sont faits. Et elle s’est vraiment améliorée en écriture, on dirait presque celle d’un adulte, ajoute-t-elle en fusillant du regard Marcus et Oliver.

\- Marcus ! Tu avais dit qu’elle avait fait ses devoirs, accuse Oliver.

\- Non Oli, tu m’as demandé si les devoirs étaient faits et j’ai dit oui. Alors ne prends pas ce ton accusateur, je n’ai pas menti.

\- Donc, s’interpose la mère avant que les deux ne commencent à se disputer, elle n’a pas fait ses devoirs.

\- On les lui fera faire demain matin, propose Oliver, correctement cette fois. Je les surveillais.

\- C’est toujours non. Je suis désolée mais c’est ma fille et je voudrais la garder un peu avec moi, je sais que vous l'adorez et que vous êtes à juste titre ses tontons préférés mais en ce moment elle passe presque plus de temps chez vous qu’à la maison.

\- Oh mais allez, insiste l’ancien serpentard, tu l’as tous les jours. Tu peux bien nous la prêter un week-end de temps en temps.

\- C’est pas un jouet Marc’ c’est une enfant ça ne se prête pas et je suis sa mère je veux aussi passer du temps avec elle. De toute façon le débat est clos. Dimanche on fête l’anniversaire de sa grand-mère alors on prend le portoloin de onze heures pour la France. Et même sans ça, arrêtez d’essayer de me voler ma fille tous les deux.

\- C’est parce que ça nous donne une super excuse pour faire des trucs enfantins avec elle, explique Oliver.

\- Et ben vous n’avez qu’à adopter un enfant comme ça vous arrêterez peut-être enfin d’essayer de kidnapper ma fille tous les week-end et en plus vous pourrez l’avoir tous les jours chez vous et enfin goûter aux vraies joies de la parentalité, déclare Eleanora légèrement agacée.

\- C’est…, commence Oliver hésitant, vrai qu’on ne l’a pas encore envisagé sérieusement.

\- C’est pas vraiment une mauvaise idée, t’en dis quoi Oli ?

\- J’sais pas trop Marc’, piquer la ptiote pour un week-end ça va, mais adopter un gosse. On est prêt pour ça ?

\- J’pense...que ça ira.

\- Ouais ?

\- Ouais. On devrait s’en sortir avec une petite fille.

\- Ou avec un petit gars. Comment on décide ? On le fait au quidditch ?

\- Ou vous pouvez adopter les deux comme ça le premier aura un petit frère ou une petite sœur pour jouer avec elle.

\- Ou huit.

\- Huit ? Oliver tu peux m’expliquer comment tu es passé de deux enfants hypothétiques à sept, interroge Eleanora en regrettant déjà d’avoir posé la question.

\- Non mais si, approuve Marcus, huit c’est pile le bon nombre pour une équipe de quidditch.

\- Tu imagines ça Marc’, nos gamins auraient leur propre équipe.

\- Comme on les aurait entraînés dès le plus jeune âge ils seraient imbattables avec une super coordination !

\- Aucune équipe ne ferait le poids à Poudlard. Et…

\- Stop ! On arrête là, intervient Eleanora, vous n’allez pas adopter huit enfants pour fonder une équipe de quidditch ou il faudra me passer sur le corps.

\- Mais…

\- Elle a raison Oli, on a pas besoin d’en adopter huit, il y a Violette. Violette !, appelle-t-il la petite fille qui était partie jouer à portée d’oreilles et qui arriva en moins de deux. Qu’en dis-tu mon vivet ? Tu voudrais devenir une grande joueuse de quidditch avec nous ?

\- Oui !, s’exclame la petite fille en faisant semblant d’être sur un balai.

\- Non.

\- Mais maman, s’arrête Violette avec une moue boudeuse, je veux faire du quidditch moi.

\- Ah mais tu auras le droit de faire du quidditch ma chérie, c’est à tonton Marcus et tonton Oliver que je dis non. On adopte pas autant d'enfants pour fonder une équipe de quidditch. Si on décide de devenir parent c’est pour fonder une famille. C’est ridicule, déjà je doute que l’administration vous laisse faire et même si elle vous laissait faire, moi vivante ça n’arrivera jamais. Et puis si l’enfant ne veut pas jouer au quidditch vous allez faire quoi ? Le forcer ? Le rendre ? Messieurs, ce n’est pas ainsi que fonctionne le monde. Si vous voulez adopter commencez par un et selon comment vous vous débrouillerez, vous pourrez aviser. La parentalité c’est sérieux, c’est une grande responsabilité.

\- On sait, tempère Marcus pour l’empêcher de continuer son sermon, on plaisantait, redescends de tes grands hippogriffes cousine.

\- On va en rediscuter tous les deux ce soir et on verra ce qu’on fera.

\- Mouais, on sait jamais avec vous deux, parfois vous avez un balai à la place du cerveau. Surtout toi Oliver. Mais si vous choisissez d’adopter je vous aiderais. Je suis passée par là moi aussi, je connais les démarches. Et niveau éducation je vous ferai un petit stage.

\- Merci El’, c’est sympa.

\- De rien les garçons. Maintenant, il faut que je fasse à manger et que je prépare le sac de Violette alors déguerpissez le plancher avant que je ne vous flanque à la porte avec un maléfice.

Les deux jeunes hommes rient un instant avant d’aller saluer la petite fille qui joue de nouveau avec ses peluches dans le salon. Mais au moment où ils vont pour franchir le seuil de la maison, une petite main retient Oliver.

\- Tu sais, dit Violette, moi j’aimerais bien avoir une cousine c’est mieux qu’un garçon pour jouer.

\- T’entends ça Wood, deux contre un pour une fille.

  
  
  



End file.
